


Chemical Reactions - Epilogue

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [29]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 29: You and Barry are happy together. finally.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen & You, Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You
Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/434587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Chemical Reactions - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck through me with this series! I feel like this is a beautiful and adorable epilogue. Also this is probably my first ever epilogue I’ve ever written since I take so long to finish my stories. I hope ya’ll like it and thank you so much for your support!! Please let me know what you think!

The gossip spread like wildfire, burning away all the lies and secrets until they no longer weighed upon your shoulders.

No more hushed conversations between class. No more avoiding eye contact and sharing hidden smiles.

No more rendezvous and coordinated exits. You maintained appropriate interactions in the workplace. The need for each other was no longer an unreachable itch; you just had to wait until the school day was over.

For the next two weeks, you and Barry stayed the night at each other’s apartments and came into work together. You were practically living out of overnight bags and sharing all personal space and it was perfect.

Dr. Stein posted for Barry’s position practically the next day after disclosing your relationship. You couldn’t hold it against him. Other than the memo and job posting he sent out to faculty, there didn’t seem to be any hard feelings.

_“You will hold your electives for the semester, working part time. After that, your contract is terminated. Is that acceptable?” Dr. Stein had asked Barry in a private meeting._

_“That’s perfect, sir. Thank you for your leniency. I know breaking school policies is not tolerated. I deserve a lot worse.”_

_“Like I said, Mr. Allen. I’d rather lose one teacher than two. And pardon me for saying but I can’t afford to lose a teacher like Miss Y/L/N. I’m just glad we were able to find a solution.”_

Barry told you about the semi-compliment that night as he was pulling a dish of lasagna out of the oven at his apartment. It was a reassuring comment to hear secondhand. You’re tempted to watch Barry carefully, attempting to detect any sign of resentment on his face. But there was nothing but that handsome smile and a flirty eyebrow as he set down the food and stripped himself of the oven mit. It makes you giggle.

“CSI Barry Allen is a good look on you,” you comment, taking in the sight of Barry in a sweater and jeans. It’s not a new outfit but there’s an air of swagger surrounding him. He’s doing what he studied and what he enjoys. No day is the same and he’s getting to work with Joe.

“You should see my badge,” he says with a smirk.

“Do you have handcuffs?”

“Yeah! Oh wait, you mean CCPD-issued handcuffs? Nah.” He leans over the counter and pecks you on the lips. “Now let’s eat.”

After dinner, the two of you curl up on the couch with open beers within reach and your legs intertwined. You rest your head on Barry’s chest and nearly doze off listening to his even breathing and steady heartbeat, his arm wrapped around you and fingers stroking your hair.

“Hmmm,” you hum contentedly, snuggling deeper into his chest.

In the last year, your life has been totally transformed.

Central City Academy used to mean everything to you, and it still did. But you had committed so much of yourself to your work and your students that life had been passing you by. Not anymore.

A year ago, a handsome scientist had tied his ankle to yours in a three-legged race and you had _fallen_ –hard. You never could have expected a schoolyard crush to turn into something like this, a romance with all the ups and downs.

You couldn’t be happier.

You sigh and reach for Barry’s hand, intertwining your fingers.

“Hey, you okay?” Barry asks you, kissing the top of your head.

“Yeah, absolutely,” you say, looking up at him with a smile, “I’m perfect.” Barry kisses you on the nose.

“Yes, you are.” It’s Barry’s turn to sigh now. “Actually there’s one thing that’s not working out.”

“What?” you sit up, leaving his arms and frowning. You can’t begin to imagine what he’s talking about.

“I mean…” he looks so…agonized. “It’s the…it’s our clothes, and the bags. They just…they get so wrinkled…”

“Where are you going with this? You gonna ask me to iron your clothes?”

“What? No,” he laughs, “I don’t even own an iron,” he scoffs and you snort. “No, the overnight bags aren’t working anymore. What if…what if we moved in…together?” Your smile is gone, your gaze scrutinizing his expressions.

“Are you–are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Barry scoots off the couch and kneels on the floor between your knees. “Think about it. We’re spending every night together, your lease is almost up and yeah, CCPD pays a little better than teaching, but I could sure use a roommate.”

“Oh my god, you’re terrible. You’re just saying all of this because it’s practical.”

“I mean…yes…it is. But then there’s one other good reason for us to move in together.”

“And what’s that?”

“I love you. I love you so much. I can’t get enough of you. And once the semester is over, I won’t get to see you at work every day. I need my fix. I need you.” You’re staring at Barry pour his soul out and you don’t think you’ve ever loved someone this much. “Whaddaya say, baby?”

You get off the couch to kneel alongside him and wrap your arms around his neck. “Absolutely! Let’s do it!”

–

It doesn’t take too long to find a new apartment. When move in day comes around, Barry’s bedroom furniture is the first thing in the bedroom. Before the sheets are even on the bed, Barry is laying you down on the mattress, burying his face in your neck.

“Barry!” you squeal.

“I will have you in every room, woman,” he playfully growls. You run your fingers through his hair, messing it up.

“Okay, okay, of course. No argument there. But first…” Barry lets you push him to the side so that you can get up. “I want to start unpacking. Can I have this top drawer on your dresser?” You walk up to the tall piece of furniture. With its deep drawers, you want at least one drawer for your vast collection of undergarments and pajamas. Barry shouldn’t have an issue with that. You start to pull the drawer open, but suddenly Barry is at your side, pushing the drawer shut.

“No! Not that one. It’s my sock drawer,” he tries to explain himself. “I–um–I need this top drawer.”

“Why?” you frown, utterly confused.

“Because.”

“Do you have naughty magazines in there?” Rather than emptying the drawers, Barry had moved the furniture with the clothing and any _other_ contents inside.

“Maybe…” He’s clearly lying but you don’t want to let on that you know. “But! You can have the entire right side of the closet though! Oh, and the bottom drawer.”

“Oookay…” you squint at him, trying to read his mind. You disappear into the walk-in closet and don’t come out for a few minutes.

It’s just enough time for Barry to reach into the drawer. He pulls out a small, red box and shoves it into his pocket.

It’s not the right time. He needs the right occasion and the perfect plan.

Until then…he just needs to find a new hiding place for his mother’s ring.

**THE END**


End file.
